Pour un nouveau monde
by Amanda A Fox
Summary: "Si je t'ai emmené avec moi jusqu'ici, ce n'est pas pour que tu fasses le décor, idiot de Moyashi." Allen le regarda avec déroute. Avait-il le droit de s'approcher de cette tombe emblématique et si importante pour Kanda ? Kanda/Allen (Yullen) (OS)


_Auteure : Amanda A Fox_  
 _Manga : D. Gray-Man_  
 _Couple : Yû Kanda/Allen Walker, Yû Kanda/Alma Karma (passé)_  
 _Genre : Famille/Spiritual/Romance_  
 _Résumé : « Si je t'ai emmené avec moi jusqu'ici, ce n'est pas pour que tu fasses le décor, idiot de Moyashi. » Allen le regarda avec déroute. Avait-il le droit de s'approcher de cette tombe emblématique et si importante pour Kanda ?_

 _Petit blabla introductif : Je sais pas… Un soir j'ai fait un rêve et au petit matin j'ai eu l'idée d'écrire une petite scène stipulant que Kanda amène Allen voir la tombe d'Alma. J'avais absolument besoin de l'écrire, sinon je n'arrivais plus à me concentrer donc je me suis lancée dans ce nouveau défi, en espérant que ça vous plaise. Cet OS est très court, KISS !_

* * *

_-''-_

 **P** our un nouveau monde

_-''-_

Allen Walker reconnaissait les vestiges de cette ville abandonnée. La première et dernière fois qu'il y avait mis les pieds datait d'il y a presque quatre ans maintenant. Comme à cette époque, il faisait frais et nuit noire mais la lune exposée dans le ciel imposait sa douce lueur qui se répercutait entre les ruelles étroites et passait à travers les potentiels trous perçant les cloisons des vieilles bâtisses et toits décrépits.

Rien ne semblait avoir bougé pour l'Exorciste qui étudiait d'un œil léger les alentours nostalgiques alors qu'il suivait les pas d'un homme aux longs cheveux sombres. Il lui semblait presque que la voix de Lala, la marionnette, retentissait encore entre les murs délabrés des galeries poussiéreuses, et s'élavait dans le ciel. S'en était déroutant, mais finalement, plaisant pour le jeune garçon qui avait l'impression que la ville vivait à nouveau suite à la chaleureuse mélodie emportée par le vent, provenant tout droit de son esprit.

Allen ne fut pas surpris qu'on le conduisit jusqu'à un bâtiment emblématique, celui qui prédominait sur la ville entière. Il suivit son homologue en silence tout en gardant sa main droite fermement serrée autour de l'anse du sac en bandoulière usé qui barrait son torse recouvert d'un chaud manteau d'hiver à fourrure. Son cœur s'était mis à battre plus rapidement tandis qu'ils grimpaient tous deux à la lueur de la lune les marches en pierres qui allaient les amener tout en haut, jusqu'à l'infrastructure centrale de Matera. Un vent d'air pratiquement chaud vint chatouiller le visage du garçon au pentacle rouge une fois qu'il eut gravi la toute dernière marche et lorsqu'il s'introduisit dans la pièce circulaire et poussiéreuse, il ne put empêcher son cœur d'être pris d'un élan de nostalgie.

C'était ici, entre ces colonnes partiellement détruites et instables que lui et Kanda avaient terminé leur première mission en équipe et qui avait été en tout cas la toute première pour Allen, celui-ci venant tout juste d'intégrer la Congrégation de l'Ombre. Et la mission avait été concluante puisqu'une Innocence avait pu être récupérée à temps. C'est ici aussi qu'ils avaient combattu ensemble afin de détruire cet akuma de niveau 2 plutôt coriace et puis… Deux ans plus tard, Allen y envoyait Kanda et Alma grâce à l'Arche pour les libérer tous les deux.

Cependant, ceci semblait si loin maintenant et Allen préférait demeurer silencieux près de l'immense porte ouverte sur cette salle symbolique pour le Japonais qui l'accompagnait, sans oser avancer davantage. Il resta ainsi à observer son partenaire s'avancer vers le centre de cette salle désolée. Kanda n'était pas revenu ici depuis deux ans déjà, la guerre violente contre les Noé en avait été une des causes.

Et Allen savait que Kanda avait fait le deuil d'Alma, son premier amour, ici même, et que son corps devait reposer dans les parages. Souhaitant le laisser se recueillir seul, le maudit resta là, immobile, détournant son regard du kendoka un peu plus loin pour lui laisser un minimum d'intimité. Jamais il ne lui avait plus parlé d'Alma après son retour à la Congrégation et même jusqu'ici, il ne l'avait pas évoqué, comme préférant garder ces profonds souvenirs enfouis et rien que pour lui dans con cœur.

Alma avait été une personne importante à ses yeux, après tout, c'était normal, Allen ne pouvait en rien l'en blâmer, et accepta.

« C'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain, » s'éleva soudain la voix dure du plus âgé qui s'était retourné vers lui du centre de la pièce ensablée.

À cette voix qui résonna longuement autour de lui, Allen sursauta et reporta un regard dérouté vers son aîné qui l'observait droit dans les yeux.

« Qu… ? Hein ? » parvint à dire le maudit restant figé sous l'arc en pierre de la porte.

Pourtant, de sa position, il put voir le brun lever les yeux au ciel, témoignant de son exaspération et Allen fronça les sourcils, mais ne dit rien de plus. Il laissa Kanda continuer.

« Si je t'ai emmené avec moi jusqu'ici, ce n'est pas pour que tu fasses le décor, idiot de Moyashi. »

Certes il n'avait pas tort, Allen avait trouvé étrange que le Japonais lui ordonne de faire un détour de leur objectif pour se rentre dans un lieu qu'il avait gardé secret pendant une longue partie du voyage. Ayant compris qu'ils se dirigeaient tous deux jusqu'en Italie, Allen avait rapidement fait le lien avec Alma. Et intérieurement, il s'était senti honteusement fier que Kanda accepte sa présence lorsqu'il irait jusqu'à la tombe d'Alma Karma.

« Reste pas planté là, viens. »

Ainsi donc, le Japonais ne souhaitait pas qu'Allen joue en second plan durant cette scène, mais voulait qu'il fasse partie du fil rouge ?

« Très bien, si c'est ce que tu veux, Bakanda… » sourit finalement Allen en détournant un instant les yeux pour ensuite se diriger doucement vers le brun dont ses bras étaient croisés avec irritation contre son torse.

Mais il lui sembla que les traits de Kanda étaient plus adoucis qu'à la normale suite à leur présence ici.

De ce fait, pour la première fois, Allen put faire face à la tombe que Kanda avait érigée pour le défunt. La terre paraissait avoir été brassée et au-dessus de celle-ci se dressait une petite colline d'une dizaine de pierres blanches alors qu'un épais bâton s'élevait d'entre la roche. Les pupilles grisâtres de l'Anglais suivirent le bout de bois et remarqua qu'en haut de celui-ci était noué une mèche de cheveux de couleur violette, appartenant surement à Alma dans son dernier corps.

Les fins cheveux virevoltaient doucement au gré des courants d'air qui traversaient la salle et Allen finit par lever les yeux vers le plafond et perçut la lune qui traversait la crevasse juste au-dessus de sa tête. La tombe était donc parfaitement éclairée, le point avait été choisi stratégiquement.

Puis, il tenta un regard vers le brun et vit que ce dernier avait fermé les yeux et semblait méditer face à la tombe de fortune et Allen sourit doucement pour ensuite joindre les mains face aux vestiges d'Alma dans une prière silencieuse puis fit le signe de croix.

Le silence dans lequel ils tombèrent ne fut pas pesant, ni même lourd, mais tout simplement, doux et unique. Le vent qui brassait leurs cheveux et chatouillait leurs visages était chaud, comme une réponse positive de la personne enterrée ici.

« La guerre est enfin finie, Alma, » fit soudain la voix de Kanda qui se maria parfaitement avec l'atmosphère apaisante de cette ancienne zone de combat. « Les Noé ont disparu, et l'Innocence a été rappelé par Dieu. »

Suite aux paroles de Kanda, Allen ne put s'empêcher de rouvrir les yeux pour dévier son regard vers le dos de sa main gauche qu'il avait laissé à l'air libre, et détailla le creux en forme de crucifix, là où demeurait anciennement l'Innocence. Plus rien ne s'y trouvait à l'heure actuelle, et ça restait encore un peu étrange pour lui qui avait toujours été habitué à voir ce petit éclat vert incrusté dans sa peau. Son bras restait le même, mais l'Innocence n'était plus.

« La terre est à présent calme et sereine, » renchérit Kanda qui gardait son regard rivé vers les pierres blanches.

Allen le laissa continuer, ne souhaitant perturber son discours. Car à cet instant, il savait que ce qu'il entendait là était quelque chose que Kanda lui offrait en un sens. Jamais le Japonais n'acceptait que quiconque le voit comme ceci, mais Allen lui, le pouvait, désormais.

« Et comme tu m'as dit de le faire, je continue de marcher. »

Les yeux du plus jeune se perdirent à nouveau dans la contemplation du visage nostalgique et aux traits non tirés d'un kendoka qui dévoilait une tout autre facette de lui. Allen avait l'impression d'entendre les mots de Mana à cet instant précis, et ceci lui réchauffa le cœur.

« Nous partons donc loin d'ici. Loin de la Congrégation, de l'Église, de la vie active… Pour profiter de ce brin de paix, » énonça Kanda en élevant faiblement son épaule pour désigner le lourd sac qui pendant autour de celle-ci.

Le vent chaud semblait devenir plus fort et le sable brassé avait contraint le pauvre Allen à protéger ses yeux des grains gênants et il manqua d'éternuer. Mais Kanda lui, semblait ne pas s'en soucier, comme si le vent n'était pas contre lui. Comme s'il était la seule personne qui avait focalisé l'esprit d'Alma.

« Tu te rappelles d'Allen Walker ? » reprit soudain Kanda sans détacher ses yeux de la tombe. « Cette petite pousse de soja agaçante. »

Allen fut surpris d'entendre son nom et abaissa le bras qui le protégeait du vent, remarquant que la petite tempête de sable commençait à l'épargner, tout comme Kanda. Alma s'était très certainement tourné vers lui.

« J'espère que toi et Kanda avait pu profiter de vos derniers moments comme il se doit, » intervint donc Allen en levant légèrement la main en signe de salutation à la tombe.

Il avait l'impression qu'Alma pouvait tout entendre, s'en était presque déroutant. Allen perçut ensuite le regard que Kanda avait planté vers lui, et il ne put analyser correctement à quoi pouvait bien penser le kendoka à ce moment-là. Il paraissait fermé mais aussi si calme à la fois.

Puis sans un mot, Kanda reporta ses yeux profondément sombres vers la lueur des pierres blanches reflétée par la lune magistrale dans la nuit du ciel. Et les paroles de Kanda qui firent longtemps écho entre les murs et dans les oreilles du maudit permirent au cœur d'Allen Walker de commencer un battement énergétique et à ses joues de chauffer.

« Alma, je te présente donc mon compagnon. »

Et il appuya ses dires en désignant le plus jeune d'un geste de la main pour ensuite planter son regard dans les pupilles frénétiques du maudit déboussolé. Allen entrouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais aucun son n'en sortit.

Jamais Allen ni Kanda n'avait mis un mot sur leur relation. Relation nouvelle et toute jeune qui s'était résumée à un baiser en fin de bataille et à une promesse de se suivre jusqu'à un lieu paisible une fois la guerre terminée.

« _Compagnon_ … ? » finit par articuler Allen en restant incrédule.

Sortant de la bouche de Kanda, ça voulait tant dire. Ça voulait _tout_ dire. Ça valait plus qu'un banal « je t'aime » pour lui.

Et Kanda sembla s'amuser de l'état dans lequel il avait mis le plus jeune, ce qui finalement, renfrogna Allen. Le blandinet détourna les yeux vers la tombe tout en sentant le vent autour de lui se calmer doucement.

« Tu me mets devant le fait accompli, Kanda, » marmonna Allen le cœur serré.

La guerre était finie. Lui et ses amis étaient en vie. Il allait partager sa vie avec Kanda… Bon sang, toute leur souffrance avait donc enfin payé.

« Tu ne vas pas me dire que cette appellation te gêne, » reprit Kanda en haussant les épaules, démontrant une certaine indifférence.

Mais un léger sourire vint finir par germer sur les lèvres de Kanda, rapidement rejoint par celui d'Allen. Puis, alors que le vent s'éteignait doucement Kanda s'agenouilla à la hauteur de la tombe passa le bout de ses doigts contre ses lèvres en guise de baiser d'adieu pour ensuite apposer avec douceur cette même main contre les pierres blanches.

Et ainsi, sans un mot de plus et un regard vers les vestiges d'Alma Karma, Kanda se redressa et tourna les talons puis se dirigea vers la sortie. Allen pencha sa tête rapidement en signe de respect envers la stèle faites de bois, puis après une ultime pensée de bienveillance envers cet ancien Exorciste de seconde génération, il partit suivre Kanda à travers le sol ensablé là où ses traces de pas marquèrent pour toujours sa venue jusqu'ici.

Mais avant qu'il n'ait atteint la porte à l'arc de pierre défoncé, un lourd coup de vent vint pousser Allen en avant, ce dernier manquant de trébucher. Se retenant de justesse sur ses jambes, il fit volte-face vers le centre de la pièce, mais plus rien. Le vent s'était calmé et seule la brise fraiche caressait son visage au pentacle rougi.

Était-ce Alma qui voulait lui dire quelque chose ? Lui disait-il de suivre Kanda ? De continuer à marcher comme lui disait Mana… ?

Mais Kanda semblait vouloir faire sombrer tous ses espoirs, ce dernier l'attendant déjà sur le pas de la porte, là où derrière lui, le soleil se levait.

« Je traduis _ça_ par : _tu fais du mal au grand Yû Kanda, je te hante et de bute dans ton sommeil_ , » dit-il, arquant un sourcil à son adresse.

« Merci _Yû_ , très rassurant tout ça… ! » riposta Allen en marchant plus rapidement vers lui en secouant vivement la tête.

Cette fois-ci, Kanda ne le reprit par pour avoir utilisé son prénom de plein gré et attendit que le plus jeune soit à sa hauteur pour ensuite se mettre à descendre les marches, bercé par le doux halo du soleil qui commençait à offrir de sa vive lumière orangée derrière l'horizon en face d'eux.

« Pourquoi tu as dit à Alma que j'étais agaçant, hein ? Laisse lui se faire sa propre opinion de moi-même veux-tu ? » fit soudain Allen descendant les marches derrière lui.

« Je sais déjà ce qu'il aurait pensé de toi… »

Et sans un mot de plus, ils regagnèrent le bas de l'escalier en pierre, tous deux déchargés de leurs lourdes malédictions pour s'englober dans le soleil levant qui semblait venir les saluer tous les deux, la porte s'ouvrant ainsi sur un jour nouveau.

« C'est parti, allons-y, _compagnon_ , » fit Allen, lueur espiègle dans les yeux en commençant sa marche vers le soleil afin de regagner les portes de la ville de Matera.

« Tu aurais préféré _amant_ ? » répondit illico Kanda en arrivant à sa hauteur pour marcher près de lui, air énigmatique sur le visage, restant pourtant impassible. « Ça ne concordait pas à ce que nous sommes présentement puisque nous n'avons _encore_ rien fait, ce qui pourrait justifier cette appellation. »

Allen qui avait faiblement tressailli au mot _amant_ , finit par lui lancer un regard d'abord réservé puis ensuite, un léger rire ironique vint s'échapper de ses lèvres et il passa vivement un bras autour des épaules de son partenaire.

« Ça peut toujours s'arranger, Bakanda, » répondit-il finalement, ne pouvant cacher son sourire mi-sournois, mi-satisfait.

« C'est quand tu veux, Moyashi ! » répliqua aussitôt Kanda en copiant le geste du plus jeune, passant son bras puissant derrière les omoplates d'Allen.

Bientôt, Matera ne vit bientôt plus que leurs ombres étirées tacher les dalles brisées de la ville. Leurs ombres qui ne faisaient plus qu'un, se dirigeant tout droit vers la lueur magnifique d'un soleil qui se levait sur un monde nouveau.

_-''-_

 **FIN**

_-''-_

* * *

 _Parce qu'Allen n'est pas toujours innocent ~ et on le sait tous.  
Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ?  
À très vite dans « Don du ciel » KISS_


End file.
